


Present

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Written for the Rare Ship Creations Challenge round 15. My prompt was "inappropriate present."





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> The wiki page says not to wear butt plugs for longer than two hours, but this is fanfiction. Please don't use this ficlet as a point of reference.

Gabriel woke with lips on his dick.

“Mmm,” he grunted. “Merry Christmas to me.”

Sam withdrew with a wet pop. Gabriel groaned at the loss. Sam laughed and wiggled his way up the bed so he was looming over Gabriel.

“Speaking of Christmas -” he paused to press a chaste kiss to Gabriel's lips “- I have an early present for you.”

“It's Christmas morning,” Gabriel pointed out. “I don't think it counts as an early gift.”

“But I'm going to give it to you before all of us open presents together.”

“Okay,” Gabriel conceded. “Where is it?”

Sam chuckled. “Greedy. You're going to love it.”

Sam dragged himself out of bed and went to the dresser. Gabriel took the opportunity to ogle his naked ass. San returned to the bed holding a small bag with tissue paper coming out of the top. Gabriel took it eagerly and pulled out the tissue paper.

“Oh my god,” he said. “You got me a _butt plug_ for Christmas.”

“I did,” Sam confirmed. “And you're going to wear it under your clothes all day, then I'll fuck you senseless tonight.”

“You are one kinky sonuvabitch,” Gabriel mumbled.

“You love it.”

“Hells yeah I do.”


End file.
